This invention relates generally to a magnetic structure for housing and controlling a data storage device, and more particularly to a package for a relatively large magnetic bubble or other type micromagnetic memory.
Present packages for magnetic bubble or related micromagnetic memories utilize the package not only for a housing and support function, but also includes means for generating, propagating and holding the data storage element as well as shielding the memory device, referred to as a "chip", from external fields which have a deleterious effect on its operation. Conventional packages also use the symmetry plane of the device structure to achieve the required field uniformity. When it is desirable to operate many bubble chips, for example, in parallel to achieve a high bit rate, large gains in the size and weight and Power performance can be obtained by stacking the bubble chips vertically. A spherical package would be desirable to minimize power but does not permit access to the chips. While known prior art apparatus presumably operates as intended, the structural limitations of the package itself have tended to limit the number of chips per package where a large memory capacity and a high bit rate are required.